


Poison

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: A small something that wouldn't leave my mind...It looked like an almost picture of those awful books; a second lost in time and Regina wanted to clench both of her hands now on Emma’s shoulders and coax her out of the curse, the grip of it on her heart a venomous pulse that made her nauseous as she let her gaze climb back up towards the closed eyes.





	Poison

She was so pale, paler than she remembered her and, for a moment, Regina stared at the closed eyes. At the almost purple hue the eyelids showed, lashes trembling with every movement the now hidden pupil made. Still as she was, Emma felt almost like a marble statue and the older woman found herself clenching her right hand until it hurt, nails biting into her skin while she crouched next to the bed. The texture of the sheets felt clammy and somehow cold under the pads of her fingers as she held onto it, seeking balance.

Emma’s chest barely moved, nostrils still as she breathed in and out. The very air around her felt halted in time and Regina swallowed at it; the energy around the blonde’s chest tainted with something that made her very own magic crawl inside of her; a warning she refused to hear as the first sparks reached from inside, coloring that very same air with purple electricity that got caught between the fabric’s fibers.

_“We need your help.”_  The words had been a sob that had reached her through a short call, phone falling dead the moment the brunette had tried to reach for some, any, explanation. Now, as she stared at the prone woman, she thought again on Snow’s sobs and red-rimmed eyes, the color complimentary to the violet accents Emma’s eyes had as well as the skin -taut, dry- around her mouth.

Letting her gaze travel downwards, the brunette stopped briefly on Emma’s throat; to the way the tendons were corded tightly making her clench her jaw. Magic was there, she could feel it; blocked away and wishing to be poured out of the resting body. Dirty-white colored veins could be made out, albeit difficultly, straining in an almost blue hue just an inch beneath the skin. She looked at the constellations it left on its way; on the way it transformed into rivers as it disappeared from sight, hidden away by clothes that somehow didn’t feel like Emma.

It happened before she realized it had; her hand moving on her own volition and slipping beneath Emma’s right one. The blonde’s fingers were dry but soft, colder than normal but with an amount of power that created a small crackle between their bodies, the spark following Regina as she moved her hand away for a moment; startled. It danced between her index and middle finger before disappearing altogether, her light casting shadows and hard angles on the sheets wrinkles, chasing away the softness of the moment. Blinking, Regina stared down at Emma’s hand and, gently, turned it, leaving the palm upwards. Veins pumping magic, she caressed the other woman’s wrist, sensing the life pulse away with every breath the asleep woman took.

It looked like an almost picture of those awful books; a second lost in time and Regina wanted to clench both of her hands now on Emma’s shoulders and coax her out of the curse, the grip of it on her heart a venomous pulse that made her nauseous as she let her gaze climb back up towards the closed eyes.

“I’m going to find a solution.” The sound of her voice startled her, the heaviness present on each vowel making her shudder as she nodded, most to herself but also to the now unconscious woman.  Eyes now lost on those lips, Regina let out a broken scoff that got trapped on her own throat, not quite escaping her now closed mouth. She had long ago buried the idea, the very same thought and yet, as she stared at the younger woman she longed to have been stronger than she had been on that regard. Braver, cockier. Left hand closed into a fist, she caressed ever so softly Emma’s forearm with her knuckles, trying to infuse enough warmth onto the skin, spells writing themselves on the air around her; invisible and yet present on the way a tremulous glow rose from the two of them. Gold almost and leaving her far too breathless.

Nodding, bottom lip firmly trapped between her teeth, she stood and tilted her head.

“I will.” She muttered again and, for a second, she too felt like a moment lost on time; her actions a stage as she sighed and turned, fingers buzzing with an energy so close to the silent blonde that she felt drunk on it.

“I will.”


End file.
